


Catch a Falling Star (and put it in your pocket)

by DefinitelyNotNina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, artist and model, does coffee shop au apply here idk, whatever im gonna tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotNina/pseuds/DefinitelyNotNina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meera decides she needs a new source of inspiration for her drawings. Enter Bran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a Falling Star (and put it in your pocket)

Meera groaned in exasperation, flinging her pencil at the wall. She flinched when she heard it snap (it had been part of a rather expensive set). Really, she might as well walk on over to Ygritte's place right now, and hand her the prize two weeks early. It wasn't as if Meera had been able to do a single half decent drawing in the past month anyway. 

But goddammit, if there was anything Meera Reed wasn't, it was sorry for herself. She sprung out of her desk and strode across her room, snatching her backpack off its hook on her way out the door.

"Jojen!" she hollered.

"Hmm?" her little brother answered from where he was nested on the couch.

"Put your coat on. We're going to Osha's."

"You mean _you're_ going to Osha's."

"What's your excuse this time?"

Jojen stuck one bare foot out from under his pile of blankets. "I've given up shoes for a week. And the way to Osha's is too hazardous."

Meera scoffed. "What do you have against shoes?"

"I enjoy being in touch with the pull of gravity." 

Meera gave him a well-placed shove. He squawked as he tumbled onto the floor.

"How's that for gravity, you little squirt?"

Jojen spat something at her in Greek. Meera had never studied a word of Greek, but she understood the gist.

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you too. Have fun with gravity, pal."

 

She was feeling considerably better even before she reached Osha's. The day was a pleasant, bright Tuesday in October, the streets scattered with orange leaves, the wind just cold enough to chill the tips of her ears and nose. A little bell jingled at the top of the door as she pushed her way in. 

She aimed for the rickety staircase at the back of the shop, bypassing the coffee tables and the line of customers. Osha's shop had only been up and running for about a year or two, but before that she used to babysit for Meera and Jojen, as well as a few kids she knew in school. 

Now, she allowed a select few of them to use her attic space as a sort of hideout. It absolutely perfect in Meera's opinion; nice and cozy, with two big windows, and always smelled like coffee and pastries.

Meera was slightly disappointed when she reached the top of the stairs. The space was deserted, and she'd been hoping to find Lyanna and Shireen here. Those two always cheered her up. Meera sighed. She dropped her bag on the floor and flopped down.

"Hello!" A voice called.

Meera jumped. She grinned when she saw it was only Bran, sitting in his wheelchair in a pool of sunlight on the far end of the room.

"Oh, hey Bran." She smiled.

"Hi, Meera." he said, "Is Jojen with you?"

"Nah. He insisted on staying home so he could write odes to gravity."

Bran frowned. "Why can't he write odes to gravity here?"

"Because in order to do that, he would have to walk a mile barefoot on pebbles and broken glass."

Bran sighed. "Damn it. Can't he just put on socks or something?"

"Evidentally not." She scratched her head and took another look around the otherwise unoccupied room. "Has anyone else shown up so far?"

"Nope."

"How'd you get up the stairs if you don't mind me asking?"

"I levitated."

Meera smirked. "Oh, duh. I should've known."

"Whatcha doin' over there?"

"Well the thing is, I've got two weeks to crank out something that'll blow the socks off Mr. Luwin's art show, so I can maintain my lead on Ygritte. But I've got nothing so far."

Bran looked sympathetic. "Don't worry. I've seen loads of your drawings. You'll do great!"

Meera forced a smile. "Thanks, Bran."

"Anytime, dude." He put his earbuds in and resumed his homework, lipsynching and bobbing his head ever so slightly.

Meera turned her attention to the blank sheet of paper staring up at her. _I can do this,_ she thought, sharpening her pencils aggressively, _I can fucking do this._ Five minutes into her first absent-minded sketch, Meera realized she was just copying one of her own pieces which she'd finished last year. 

"Oh, fuck me!" she blurted.

Bran removed one earbud. "Did you say something?"

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

He shrugged happily. "Whatever you say."

Meera groaned. She slumped back in her chair. She thought about Ygritte's smug, crooked-toothed grin. She took a glance out the window. _And it's such a beautiful day too._ Her gaze fell on her friend, sitting there under the tallest window. 

At this point in the afternoon, the sun was just beginning to go down, washing Bran in a lovely shade of gold. Meera squinted. She scooted a bit to the left for a better angle. She readied her sketch pad.

 

Bran hummed along to the music as he filled out his notecards. He placed them all in order, slid a paperclip over the whole stack, and bent over to retrieve a different textbook.

"Don't move!" Meera shouted.

Bran froze, suddenly alarmed. "What?"

"Sit back up." She ordered. "Hands on the table. Look down. No, not that far. Yeah.... theerre we go. Hey, I told you not to move!"

Bran blinked at her. "Meera, are you drawing... me?"

"Yes. And you'll ruin it if you move, so stay put. You know what, you can put the earbuds back in. They were there when I started."

"Uh... okay." He put the earbuds back in, but kept the music off. "Meera?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Is this, like, going in your art show?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Bran gulped. "Okay." He could barely see her given the way his head was positioned, but he could hear the furious scratching of her pencils. He could almost feel her eyes sweeping over his whole body with surgical precision.

"Do I look weird?"

Meera burst out giggling. "Why would you ask that?"

Bran sputtered, "Well, come on, you're drawing a picture of _me_ with your proper art pencils and things, and it might go on display, so- so I'm feeling a bit self conscious."

"If you're uncomfortable with it, I can stop. I mean, I didn't exactly ask you first."

"No, it's fine." He admitted. 

"Fantastic." 

"You're sure I don't look weird?"

"You look gorgeous, Bran."

He blushed violently. _Gorgeous._ That was new. 

"Hey now," Meera said, "You're ruining my color scheme. The red is almost overpowering the yellow sunlight."

Bran only blushed harder. "Sorry."

Meera giggled again. "Just about twenty more minutes and then I'll be done."

"Okay."

"You've got lovely eyelashes. Makes for a good sharp line."

"Oh... uh, I never really noticed."

"Beautiful cheekbones too. Works great with your freckles."

"Thank you." Bran wanted nothing more than to slide under the table and hide from all the attention. Twenty minutes was an awfully long time when the person you had a bit of a crush on (okay, a _massive_ crush on) was complimenting you endlessly, and you weren't allowed to move.

He gulped. "You're pretty too."

"Am I now?" Bran could hear the amusement in her voice. "What's so pretty about me?"

"Uh. I like your hair. It's nice."

"You think I have nice hair?"

Bran nodded stiffly, staring intently at the table.

"Why, thank you. I grew it m'self, you know."

Bran gave a nervous laugh. "How much longer?"

"Uhh... I just need to define a few more shadows and then go over everything in ink. Five- no, six minutes tops." There was a pause, filled by the sounds of Meera's pencils and ink-tips tracing over the paper.

"I could buy you a coffee downstairs after this if you like. You know, as payment for this."

A small smile grew on Bran's lips. "I don't really like coffee."

"Hot chocolate then. I know you've got a sweet tooth."

"I'd like that."

Bran was so happy he felt as if he could float away. It was impossible, of course. But just yesterday, the thought of Meera telling him how pretty he was seemed equally far-fetched. There was no telling if all this attention meant something more, or if Bran just happened to be in the right place at the right time, but for now, he could dream. He heard Meera blowing gently on the page.

"Is it done?"

"Hold on, the ink is still wet. You can move now."

Turning his head after being frozen in place for so long felt strange. It felt even stranger to look Meera in the eyes. She looked back up at him, smiled sweetly, and brushed a stray curl of hair away from her forehead. _Gorgeous._

"Do you wanna see it?"

"Wha- oh! Yeah." 

Meera made her way across the room to Bran, and set her sketch pad on the table before him. Bran hardly recognized himself. The way Meera had drawn him- it almost looked as if he was the source of light in the room. She had obviously exaggerated his best features (hello, eyelashes), but that was understandable. Meera had a smug grin plasted across her face when he turned back to her.

"Meera, I-" and Bran found himself no longer capable of speech, since Meera's mouth was suddenly pressed right against his. As soon as Bran realized what was happening, he was leaning forward eagerly, tilting his head so he could get at her better, making sure he didn't let the opportunity go to waste. Meera broke the kiss and Bran whined in disappointment.

"I was only switching sides, don't get your panties in a twist."

Bran blinked. "Oh. I just thought you were- that maybe you decided- uh-"

"Could you be quiet for just a few minutes, please?"

He felt himself turn pink. "Yeah, I think so."

With that, Meera curled a hand around the back of Bran's head and through his hair, and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know what u thought
> 
> find me on tumblr @lady-reed for more sub-par shenanigans


End file.
